


Karaoke Night

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Karaoke, Mild Sexual Content, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean drags him to a party to celebrate the end of finals, Castiel gets drunk and sings to his crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msdoomandgloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdoomandgloom/gifts).



Castiel suddenly felt very, very happy.

Of course, that could’ve been because of the two shots of whiskey and three beers that Dean had poured down his throat, but as he sipped at his fourth beer, Castiel decided to chalk it up to the fact that finals were finally, blessedly over. The fact that he was also wonderfully buzzed was just a bonus.

Even if he was wonderfully buzzed in someone’s basement while a karaoke machine warbled on in the background and his best friend attempted to murder _Eye of the Tiger_ while gesturing wildly. Finals were over, and for a few weeks they could relax until spring semester began, starting the whole cycle of studying, worrying, crying, and celebrating over again.

But for now, he was happy.

Until he saw Meg walk toward the machine when Dean finished, her friends giggling behind her as they urged her to pick a song. When Meg protested, Lilith, the party’s host, screamed that everyone had to take a turn at the machine, or else they could leave her house.

“Why the long face, man?” Dean slurred when he stumbled back over to Castiel. “I killed it.”

“Meg is here,” Castiel explained, gulping down the rest of his beer. Dean winced.

“She’s a bitch, Cas. Forget about her,” he said, watching as Meg took a shot before Lilith picked her song. Face flushed, Meg stood rigid at the microphone for a moment before she recognized the song. Ruby got up next to her, taking the second microphone, and began screeching into it.

 _“I come home in the morning light! My mother says, ‘when you gonna live your life right?’ Oh, mother, dear, we’re not the fortunate ones!”_ she sang, jumping around with the microphone and bumping her shoulder into Meg’s until the other girl gave in and joined her friend.

 _“And girls they wanna have fun! Oh, girls just wanna have fun!”_ Meg slurred into the microphone, swaying slightly. The other girls in the room joined in, even though it wasn’t their turn, and Castiel noticed that even Dean was nodding to the music. That, however, Castiel was completely willing to chalk up to the alcohol.

He watched Meg dance around as she sang, an alcohol-induced blush spreading across her face as she moved. Getting more and more into the song, she took off her jacket and flung it in Castiel’s direction, the tops of her breasts nearly popping out of her low-cut shirt. She didn’t look to see where it landed, ignoring him completely.

She was just as pale and lively and beautiful as Castiel remembered.

He’d known Meg since High School, and had been elated to find out that she was going to the same college as he and Dean were, but it had taken him two years to work up the courage to try to ask her on a date. She’d politely declined and told him she was trying to focus on her studies.

Then, after midterms, they’d found themselves at the same party and forced onto the same beer pong team. Unfortunately, neither of them had been very good at it, Meg’s brother having never allowed her to play during his parties while she was in High School, and Castiel being too distracted by her to concentrate. The more they lost, the drunker they got, and the drunker they got, the more they lost, until Meg was swaying on her feet and demanding to be carried to the bathroom.

They’d never made it. Instead, halfway down the hallway, Meg had shoved him against the wall and kissed him. Sloppy drunk, she had been all hands and teeth, yanking the buttons of his shirt open and scratching down his chest with practiced ease while he’d fumbled his own hands under her shirt, and, later, into her jeans.

He thought they’d had a nice time. Or that she had, at least, based on the sounds coming out of her mouth. What he remembered of them, anyway. Most of the night was an alcohol-filled haze, and all he remembered was the taste of Meg’s mouth (Pabst Blue Ribbon, and under that, a hint of peanut butter), the feel of her teeth sinking into his neck, and the soft sounds she made as he slipped his fingers into her.

The next thing he remembered was waking up under the beer pong table with Dean snuggled next to him, the other boy clutching a half-empty handle of whiskey.

Despite not remembering most of the night, Castiel though they’d had a nice time.

But Meg had never talked to him after, or even acknowledged he existed. He’d managed to slip her his number to her during their one class together, but she’d never called him.

“Don’t think about it, man. She’s a bitch,” Dean repeated. Pulling their handle of Jack closer, he poured another shot, ignoring the screeching female voices in the background. “Take a shot. You’ll feel better.”

Castiel did, taking a third, fourth, and fifth shot when Dean insisted on it to block out the noise when Lilith grabbed the microphone and began mangling _Firework._

“If she wasn’t my girlfriend, I’d kill her,” Dean told him when Lilith handed off the microphone to a dark-haired girl named Casey, who at Lilith’s insistence, attempted to sing _Love Story_. “Dragging me to this crap.”

Castiel, however, opened another beer and drank, no longer able to taste the alcohol. The edges of his vision blurred. Clumsily slamming his can down, he winced and then stood up, nearly knocking over the chair that Lilith had dragged down to the basement. “I’m going next.”

“Dude, you can’t sing,” Dean argued.

“Lilith said everyone had to take a turn,” Castiel argued. Glancing over at Meg, he saw that she was watching him as she casually sipped at a beer. “Meg’s looking.”

“Who cares?” Dean snorted. Castiel ignored him and stumbled up to the state, waiting for his turn. When Casey handed him the microphone he drew in a deep breath and turned to look at the small gathering, noticing that Meg was watching him with interest. Lilith picked a song, and Castiel’s alcohol-addled brain cringed at the words before he smiled at his good fortune.

The music started, and Castiel sang.

 _“She sits alone waiting for suggestions, he’s so nervous, avoiding all the questions. His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding, don’t you just know exactly what they’re thinking,”_ he started, beaming at Dean when he saw his friend’s jaw drop. Shoulders relaxing, he fell into the song easily, looking up and locking eyes with Meg. _“If you want my body, and you think I’m sexy, come on sugar let me know. If you really need me, just reach out and touch me, come on, honey, tell me so. Come on, baby, tell me so.”_

Meg laughed, doubling over on the couch and clutching her drink. She watched him the entire time he sang, beer dribbling down her chin when his clumsy dancing caused her to laugh.

After that, she made her way over to his chair, plopped herself in his lap, and drew him in for a kiss. When Castiel glanced down, he noticed a joint poking out of her cleavage, and she flashed him a devilish smile when she pulled it out and popped it in his mouth, her lighter dancing in front of his face.

The night became a blur of sensations after that. The sloppy music and Dean’s disgusted groans fell away, replaced by the sounds of Meg’s heavy breathing in his ear and the taste of her lips on his as smoke passed between their mouths. Everything became a mess of cloth and skin and smoke as they breathed into each other, Castiel marveling at how soft her shirt was, and later, the skin under it, and after that how soft the blankets on her bed were, how blue the walls were, and how her skin tasted when he licked her neck and bit.

He let Meg wrap herself around him, her clumsy hands and teeth and tongue working against his, and surrendered to the blurring sensations as the blue walls of her bedroom spun together with the moonlight pouring through the wine-red curtains and the faint sound of music coming from the basement.

.

Castiel awoke in a daze.

Head pounding, he threw his hand over his face to block out the sun shining into the room, grateful that he had at least woken up in bed instead of under a beer pong table. Unsure of how exactly he had made it home, Castiel tried to move, groaning when his stomach rolled, and decided that he didn’t care. Keeping his hand over his eyes, he tried to roll away from the light, confused when he bumped into another person.

Castiel decided that he was going to kill Dean if he had drunkenly crawled into bed with him again.

Slowly opening his eyes, Castiel blinked rapidly when he saw Meg Masters sprawled out beside him, a few strands of dark hair spread over her face. He flicked his gaze downward for a moment, recoiling when he saw that she was naked, and that the blanket thrown over the both of them only covered her from the waist down.

The next thing he noticed was that he was definitely not in his room.

Slumping against the pillows, Castiel groaned as the memories of the previous night came rushing back to him. Drinking with Dean, watching Meg sing and dance around in the basement, singing to Meg, drinking with Meg, smoking with Meg, kissing Meg, biting Meg, stumbling up the basement steps with Meg, falling into bed with Meg.

It was a blur, but he remembered bits and pieces. He remembered the soft sounds she’d made when he’d sucked on her nipples, remembered how loud she’d been when he’d kissed his way down her body and pressed his head between her thighs, remembered how good it had felt to settle himself on top of her and _move._ He remembered how her breath had felt against his sweaty skin afterward when Meg had let him hold her.

_Shit._

Meg stirred beside him. Castiel stiffened when she opened her eyes, expecting Meg to scream and boot him out of the room. Instead, she blinked and reached out to gently shove his shoulder.

“Go make me pancakes,” she demanded. When Castiel didn’t move, Meg shoved him again, harder this time. “Pancakes.”

“Wait, what?” he sputtered. “You want _pancakes?”_

“I just said so,” she replied tartly. “Come get me when they’re done. And put on pants. Unless you wanna give Ruby a treat. She hasn’t gotten any for a while. She’s probably forgotten what a dick looks like.”

Unable to process the strange turn of events, Castiel stumbled out of the bed and searched for his pants, an undignified yelp slipping past his lips when Meg reached over and swatted his ass.

“Meg!” Yanking his jeans on, he turned around to glare at her, nearly smiling when he saw amusement dancing in her eyes.

“Not my fault it looks so damn good, Castiel,” she said. “Maybe if your pancakes are good enough I’ll show you how a good spanking really works.”

Smiling, Castiel left to make Meg her pancakes.


End file.
